The present disclosure relates to a curl correcting device for correcting a curl of a sheet and an image forming apparatus with the same.
Conventionally, a technology is known which can vertically invert a curl correcting device for correcting a curl of a sheet to deal with both an upward curl formed by an upwardly warped leading end part of a sheet and a downward curl formed by a downwardly warped leading end part of a sheet.
In the above curl correcting device, a curl of a sheet is corrected in a nip portion between a hard roller and an elastic roller. The hard roller and the elastic roller are supported in a rotatable rotation unit. In this case, there has been a problem that if a sheet, which is not curled, is carried into the nip portion, the sheet is rather curled.
The present disclosure was made to solve the above problem and aims to provide a curl correcting device which inhibits a sheet, which is not curled, from being curled when the sheet is carried in, and an image forming apparatus with the same.